Besoin d'un peu de temps
by Paige0703
Summary: Un anniversaire, date importante pour beaucoup de gens dont Finch. Ce dernier va pourtant se rendre compte qu'il en a oublié un et pas n'importe lequel. Finch aura alors besoin de temps pour faire le point... mais combien ? Et quelles conséquences aura cet oubli sur sa relation avec Reese ?


**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà déjà, pour un petit OS qui, je l'espère de tout cœur, vous plaira. Je vous préviens aussi tout de suite que ce n'est pas encore ma dernière fic sur ce fandom, ayant encore trois autres fics déjà de prête ^^**

 **Je ne vais pas m'éterniser en blabla. Je vous souhaite seulement une BONNE LECTURE ! (en espérant que vous laisserez une trace de votre passage par le biais d'un commentaire ^^)**

 **Bye Bye ^^**

 _ **PSs : - Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant. Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Besoin d'un peu de temps...**_

Leur mission bouclée depuis près de trois-quarts d'heures, Reese pouvait enfin se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement où il avait gardé Alexandra Garbin. Ce dernier avait, en effet, dû une nouvelle fois traverser la ville en long, en large et même en travers. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait en trois jours ce qu'il faisait normalement en au moins une semaine. Il soupira quand il sentit tous les muscles de son corps commençaient à se détendre un à un.

\- Je suppose que pour une fois vous ne me contredirez pas si je vous dis que vous avez besoin de repos, Mr Reese. Je me trompe ? Se moqua gentiment Finch devant un Reese complètement exténué.

\- Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre à votre provocation Finch... répondit son partenaire.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que vous faites, rétorqua Finch, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, et ça m'épuise encore plus...

Finch lui apporta alors une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus fort... remarqua Reese en prenant la bouteille des mains de l'informaticien.

\- Plus tard peut-être, mais pour le moment vous devrez vous en contenter, lui répondit Finch avant de retourner à son ordinateur portable.

\- C'est une proposition ? Demanda Reese en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Dommage... soupira-t-il en se réinstallant confortablement dans le canapé.

L'informaticien eu un faible sourire face à cette déception dont il ne savait pas si elle était ou non exagérée. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles le seule bruit présent dans la pièce fut celui des touches de l'ordinateur, l'ex-agent de la CIA demanda à son comparse :

\- Votre machine nous entends en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment qu'elle nous entend, quelle question... répondit Finch.

\- Dans ce cas... Si tu veux que je mène à bien mes prochaines missions, tu ferais mieux de me laisser souffler un peu, dit alors Reese, surprenant quelque peu Finch. Vous croyez qu'elle à reçu le message ?

Finch haussa les sourcils devant ce message inattendu. Il était rare que Reese demande de lui même un peu de repos... Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que la machine y ferait attention.

\- Je ne doute pas du fait qu'elle l'ait reçu, mais va-t-elle le prendre en considération, là, je ne pourrais vous le dire.

\- Dans ce cas dites lui que j'ai besoin d'un ou deux jours de vacances. Si c'est vous je suis sûr qu'elle vous écoutera, lui dit John.

\- À votre place je n'en serais pas aussi sûr...ajouta Finch tout en regardant la caméra de son ordinateur portable.

La nuit commençait peu à peu à tomber sur la ville quand l'informaticien se leva enfin de son siège. Il rangea son portable dans sa sacoche.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'il commence à se faire tard Mr Reese, mais je vais devoir y aller.

\- En un mot Finch, vous m'abandonnez, lui répondit l'ex-agent de la CIA sans bouger pour autant.

\- Vous en faites trop Mr Reese, lui répondit Finch tout en prenant son manteau.

Il arriva alors à la hauteur de son partenaire qui ne bougeait toujours pas du canapé, trop fatigué pour remuer, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.

\- Vous aurez au moins gagné votre fin de journée. Je ne pense pas qu'un autre numéro tombe avant demain, remarqua Finch.

\- C'est déjà ça, mais il me semble avoir demandé un jour ou deux...

\- Vous en demandez trop Mr Reese. Et puis ce n'est pas la Machine qui décide si des gens sont ou non en danger.

\- Je sais bien...

Finch s'éloigna finalement de lui, prenant la direction de la sortie. Reese soupira alors, plus que déçu de voir partir son patron. Même s'ils n'avaient échangés quasiment aucun mot depuis son retour, le savoir là, si proche de lui, le satisfaisait pleinement, alors le voir partir ainsi loin de lui... Il tendit le bras dans sa direction, comme pour le retenir. Bien évidemment, ce mouvement passa totalement inaperçu pour l'informaticien qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Quand il lui fit de nouveau face, Reese avait retrouvé sa position de départ.

\- Sur ce, bonne soirée Mr Reese, le salua poliment Finch.

\- Merci, bonne soirée... lui répondit Reese même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

L'informaticien quitta finalement l'appartement, y laissant un Reese plus déprimé que jamais face à l'absence de réciprocité de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'aimer quelqu'un pouvait être si enivrant et si douloureux à la fois. Il ne regrettait en rien ses sentiments envers son partenaire, bien au contraire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de souffrir de cette unilatéralité. La vie était bien trop courte pour ne pas vouloir d'un tel sentiment, et depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de l'informaticien, il était bien décidé de vivre pleinement chaque secondes de sa vie. Il ne gâcherait pas le temps passé avec son coéquipier. Que se soit un simple "Bonjour" ou un simple signe de la main, que se soit de vive voix ou par le biais de l'oreillette, il avait bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de leur temps ensemble. Aussi futile soit-il.

Quand la faim commença finalement à le tirailler, Reese décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de bouger aussi. Il quitta le confort du canapé avant de s'emparer de son manteau, comme Finch l'avait fait plus tôt. Il quitta à son tour l'appartement puis l'immeuble. Arrivé chez lui, il décida d'envoyer un rapide message à Finch. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Reese entra dans le restaurant dans lequel il se souvenait encore parfaitement avoir croisé Finch tout au début de leur collaboration. Il s'attabla alors en face de ce dernier qui reposa son livre.

\- La moindre des politesses quand vous invitez quelqu'un Mr Reese, c'est d'arriver avant lui, lui fit remarquer Finch.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Finch. Oui j'ai bien dormi, et vous ? Lui répondit Reese.

Finch le regarda complètement désabusé. Il prit la carte sans ajouter le moindre mot à l'encontre de son "hôte". Quelques minutes après ils pouvaient passer commandes.

\- Pas de nouveau numéro en vue ? Demanda Reese alors que la serveuse partait, une fois leur commande prise.

\- Non, on dirait bien que la Machine a prit en compte votre demande.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai...

Reese porta alors son regard vers la foule qui défilait derrière la vitre. Finch, lui, s'était de nouveau plongé dans son livre, voyant que Reese semblait pour une fois peu loquace.

\- Et dire que nous somme déjà en Avril... dit soudainement John.

\- …

\- Vous vous rendez compte que l'on a presque passé...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Finch se jeter sur son portable. Il remarqua alors que ce dernier semblait littéralement s'être arrêté de respirer et devant la soudaine détresse de son partenaire, Reese lui demanda faiblement :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Finch ?

-...

\- Finch ? L'appela Reese un peu plus fort.

\- Oui ? Lui répondit enfin l'informaticien en relevant le visage vers lui.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non. Non, ce n'est rien, dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Je suis désolé mais je crains que vous ne deviez déjeuner seul. J'avais oublié que j'avais quelque chose de prévu et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Besoin de moi ? Demanda tout de même Reese même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non, encore désolé. Remettons ça à une prochaine fois et c'est moi qui inviterait, tenta-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit Reese voyant bien que le faible sourire de son partenaire était forcé.

Reese laissa partir son partenaire sachant que, qu'importe le nombre de question qu'il pourrait lui poser, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse... ou en tout cas pas la vérité. C'est plus que dépité qu'il remercia le serveuse quand cette dernière lui apporta leurs petits-déjeuners. C'est donc plus seul que jamais que l'ex-agent de la CIA pris son premier repas de la journée.

Après son rapide petit-déjeuner, Reese parcouru les rues de la ville sans réel but en tête. C'est donc logiquement que ses pas le portèrent à la bibliothèque où, inconsciemment, il espérait trouver l'informaticien installé comme à son habitude devant les nombreux écrans. Il n'y trouva finalement que Bear qui n'avait reçu, depuis la fin de matinée de la veille, aucune visite. Celui-ci tourna plusieurs fois autour de Reese une fois la grille ouverte, heureux d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnie. Reese, lui, n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de solitude qui s'était emparé de lui, suite au départ précipité de son comparse.

\- Mais où êtes vous passé Finch... soupira-t-il devant la chaise vide.

Pour toute réponse, Bear gémit faiblement à ses côté, regardant à son tour la chaise qu'occupait d'ordinaire son autre maître.

En milieu d'après-midi, n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre un signe de la part de Finch, Reese parti à sa recherche. Le premier endroit qui lui vint évidemment à l'esprit fut l'appartement de Grace. Il se précipita à son adresse et fut alors plus que soulagé d'y trouver, à son habituel poste d'observation, son patron et ami. Il s'approcha silencieusement de ce dernier, ne voulant pas le faire fuir. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Finch lui dit faiblement :

\- Encore désolé d'être parti ainsi ce matin, Mr Reese.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit ce dernier.

Il s'installa finalement aux côtés de son patron, dans le silence. C'est seulement après que plusieurs minutes se soient écoulées, ainsi, dans le silence que Reese demanda enfin.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Finch sembla réfléchir à sa réponse et répondit enfin :

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier...

\- Oublier quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Grace, lui répondit alors l'informaticien en se tournant vers lui.

Jamais Reese n'avait vu Finch ainsi. Ce n'était pas simplement de la douleur qui se lisait dans son regard, mais le désespoir même semblait être directement inscrit sur visage. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Finch avait ressenti en se rendant compte de son oubli ce matin-même. Finch se tourna de nouveau vers l'appartement de celle qui avait était sa fiancée, celle avec qui il avait passé quatre ans de sa vie... Reese ne dit rien, il ne fit rien. Il se trouvait lui même complètement désemparé devant la détresse de celui qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir en temps normal, alors de voir à quel point il souffrait maintenant ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie de le protéger. Que pouvait-il faire pour le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Pouvait-il au moins le faire ?

\- Finch, ces derniers temps nous avons eu beaucoup de missions assez longues, c'est normal que vous ayez eu l'esprit ailleurs, tenta finalement Reese, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela pouvait vraiment aider son coéquipier.

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Et je crois bien que c'est cela le pire, l'entendit murmurer Reese.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que signifiait la réponse de l'informaticien.

\- Si c'était à cause de notre travail, j'aurai pu comprendre... enfin je crois que cela aurait été plus facile à accepter. Mais je sais pertinemment que ce qui hantait mon esprit, au point de me faire oublier l'anniversaire de Grace, n'était pas le travail.

\- Et c'était quoi ? Demanda Reese craignant d'une certaine manière la réponse.

\- Vous, juste vous, dit péniblement Finch tout en se tournant vers Reese.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Finch ne se lève. Il s'éloigna doucement de lui, lentement, comme si toute la douleur du monde se trouvait sur ses épaules fatiguées.

\- Finch, l'interpella Reese, où allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il, alors que la panique commençait peu à peu à s'insinuer en lui.

Finch s'arrêta quelques secondes et inspira profondément. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à ajouter quelque chose mais se retint finalement et parti alors, sans un mot, au grand désespoir de John. Ce dernier se releva aussi, comprenant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer, mais trop tard : Finch était déjà hors de vue, hors de sa portée... Lui qui, il y a encore quelques jours, avait hésité à faire comprendre à Finch ses sentiments, se rendait compte que c'était peine perdue. Jamais Finch ne pourrait passer à autre chose concernant Grace. Il en avait eu la certitude à l'instant même... Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il avait pu occuper l'esprit de son partenaire au point qu'il en oublie cette date si importante. Avait-il tout prit de travers ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un signe que tout n'était pas perdu ? Là n'était pas la question, pour le moment en tout cas. Sa seule et unique priorité pour l'instant était de retrouver Finch au plus vite et de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui... même si ce dernier devait déjà le savoir.

Une fois parti, Finch s'était rendu au parc. Le parc où il avait vu Grace pour le première fois, le parc où il lui avait même demandé sa main... Il se rendit, pour finir, au musée qui avait été le dernier lieu de la chasse aux trésors pour, justement, un des anniversaires de sa fiancée. Il y resta jusqu'à la fermeture avant de finalement rentrer chez lui. L'absence de numéro dans la journée l'avait bien arrangé, d'une certaine manière en tout cas. Il avait ainsi put se retrouver seul et, surtout, il n'aurait pas eu la tête au travail. Il se doutait pourtant que cette absence de numéro n'allait pas durer et qu'il devrait de nouveau faire face à son partenaire.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est le moral au plus bas que Reese se leva en ce mardi matin. Son premier réflexe fut de s'emparer de son téléphone dans l'espoir que Finch ait cherché à le joindre, ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Il le reposa à ses côtés avant de quitter son lit. Il se prépara rapidement avant de quitter son appartement en direction de la bibliothèque. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre leurs habituelles victuailles en chemin. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux rues de leur base, une cabine sonna... Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer une caméra braquée sur lui. Il décrocha, sachant pertinemment qui se trouverait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Cela n'y manqua pas, la machine lui donna leur nouvelle mission... Mais pourquoi lui et pas Finch ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou bien refusait-il simplement de décrocher ? Qu'importe la bonne réponse, il se devait de retrouver Finch et ce, au plus vite !

Reese se pressa donc de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque qu'il trouva, comme la veille, vide. L'informaticien n'était toujours pas là et Reese commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son coéquipier. Il s'installa à la place de Finch, une fois les trois livres trouvés. Heureusement pour lui, Finch n'avait pas changé le mot de passe de l'ordinateur, comme il lui arrivait de le faire de temps en temps. Il trouva rapidement l'identité de leur nouveau numéro : Amanda Heller, 24 ans. Il trouva les premières infos mais il se doutait bien qu'il aurait rapidement besoin de Finch pour la suite. Il sorti alors son portable et tenta de joindre son partenaire.

\- Finch ! S'écria presque Reese quand l'informaticien décrocha enfin après la cinquième sonnerie.

\- Évidemment, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Rétorqua l'informaticien.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais j'admets que j'ai eu un peu peur que vous ne répondiez pas.

\- On a un nouveau numéro Mr Reese, je suis bien obligé de répondre.

Reese comprit donc que si ce dernier avait finalement accepté son appel, c'était plus à contre cœur qu'autre chose. S'il n'avait pas eu ce numéro, il était plus que probable qu'il n'aurait pas décroché et cela ne fît qu'accentuer sa peur de perdre Finch pour de bon.

\- La machine me l'a donné aussi. J'ai déjà son identité et j'ai fait des recherches sur sa famille la plus proche ainsi que sur son travail.

\- Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez déjà vous rendre chez elle avant de la surveiller là où elle travaille aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai, pour le moment, que celle de son domicile, répondit John.

\- Très bien, je vous envoi la seconde.

\- Vous l'avez déjà ?

\- Évidemment, moi aussi j'ai commencé les recherches sur cette jeune femme.

\- Vous comptez tout de même venir à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Reese le cœur battant.

\- Si besoin oui, mais pour le moment je peux très bien vous aider d'ici. Je vous recontacte dès que j'ai dû nouveau. Soyez prudent.

L'informaticien raccrocha alors, sans laisser la moindre chance à Reese d'ajouter quoique se soit. Reese vérifia l'adresse de la jeune femme avant de s'y rendre pour l'habituelle visite du domicile. Après une rapide fouille dudit domicile et l'installation des caméras et micros, Reese put partir à la seconde adresse, celle fournie pas Finch. Amanda Heller travaillait dans une agence de baby-sitting employée principalement par des familles plutôt aisées. Elle travaillait aujourd'hui auprès de la famille Kenston et avait la garde de leurs jumelles Charlène et Mila. Quand il arriva devant la maison de la famille Kenston, Amanda était justement en train de jouer dehors avec les enfants et il put ainsi pirater son portable. Il fit une rapide fouille du téléphone de la jeune femme mais n'y trouva rien de suspect, tout comme cela avait été le cas pour son appartement. Une fois fait, le téléphone toujours en main, Reese dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas contacter Finch sachant qu'il n'avait encore aucune information pour lui pour le moment.

Amanda ramena finalement les jumelles à l'intérieur. Quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main, Reese sursauta. Il décrocha de suite quand il vit le nom inscrit.

\- Oui Finch ? Dit Reese, essayant de masquer son empressement de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

\- J'ai fait le tour de ses finances, à elle et à sa famille et je crains ne pas avoir trouvé de piste.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus chez elle ou dans son téléphone.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas j'espère que votre surveillance apportera quelques réponses, ajouta Finch déjà prêt à raccrocher.

\- Pas de petit ami ?

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'en a plus. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans elle était fiancée à un certain Christopher Stevens mais ce dernier est décédé dans un accident de voiture après une semaine de coma. D'après ce que j'ai vu dans le rapport de police, une voiture les a heurtés à un croisement. Le chauffeur était ivre.

\- Ça a vraiment dû la secouer, ajouta Reese.

\- Oui, surtout si on sait qu'elle était elle-même au volant lors de l'accident, et qu'elle n'a rien eu de sérieux.

\- Je vois, mais je suppose que vous avez étudié cette piste et que cela n'a rien donné.

\- Exactement. Il va falloir regarder de plus près chaque employé de l'agence même et les familles chez qui elle travaille. De ce que j'ai pu trouver pour le moment elle ne s'occupe que des enfants de trois familles dont celle où elle se trouve en ce moment même. Je poursuis mes recherches.

\- Compris, prévenez moi si vous trouvez quelque chose Finch, préféra lui dire Reese.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Bien que la conversation ait semblé habituelle, Reese avait tout de même l'impression que celle-ci avait été impersonnelle. Aucunes boutades, aucun jeu de mots ou autre... Un simple échange 100% boulot. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais le ton même de Finch lui avait semblait différent... sans vraiment se l'expliquer. Il espérait que ce dernier avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps, mais pas trop non plus. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait se retenir de le questionner ou de le rechercher... Reese secoua la tête avant reporter toute son attention sur la maison dans laquelle se trouvait Amanda.

Finch et Reese n'eurent aucun autre contact jusque dans l'après-midi.

\- Oui Mr Reese ? Dit poliment Finch en décrochant.

\- Vous savez jusqu'à quelle heure Amanda doit rester ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais de ce que j'ai vu, en général, les Kenston reviennent vers les 20 heures. Pourquoi cette question ? Vous aviez prévu autre chose ?

\- Non, rien. Simple curiosité, répondit Reese.

 _Mise à part vous chercher,_ pensa Reese sans pourtant pouvoir le dire à voix haute sans prendre le risque de le faire fuir encore plus loin.

\- J'aurais aimé aller demain à l'agence, mais ça va être dur d'expliquer ma présence sans enfant.

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Vous pourriez toujours dire que vous chercher une nounou pour une parente proche, ou je ne sais quoi. Vous trouverez bien une histoire, je vous fais confiance.

\- Oui, je trouverais bien. Je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais devoir y aller...

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? Demanda Finch légèrement inquiet.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, notre numéro est en sécurité, mais dans la maison d'en face une voiture de police viens d'arriver.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous éloigner momentanément. Manquerait plus que vous soyez repérer.

\- Je pense aussi. Je vous rappelle plus tard.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Reese qui coupa court à la conversation avant de redémarrer la voiture et de s'éloigner. Quand il revint une demi-heure plus tard, il n'y avait plus de trace de la police...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Amanda étant de repos ce jour-là, Reese décida de passer à la bibliothèque. Même s'il espérait de tout cœur y croiser son patron, il ne fut guère surprit de ne pas l'y trouver. Il décida d'emmener Bear faire une promenade quand il remarqua que la jeune Amanda se trouvait non loin. Il trouva la demoiselle attablée à la table d'un café, livre en main. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour penser à Finch. Il décida, plutôt que de l'appeler, de lui envoyer un message lui disant de le rejoindre si l'envie de sortir lui prenait. Message auquel il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Après avoir déposé Bear à la bibliothèque, il se rendit à l'agence et, comme le lui avait conseillé Finch, il fit semblant de venir se renseigner sur la demande d'un proche, sa sœur en l'occurrence. Il put ainsi visiter l'agence, visite faite avec les propriétaires des lieux : Rebecca et James Palmer. La spécialité de cette agence, par rapport aux autres, était l'installation de caméra dans le domicile des familles, avec leur accord bien sûr. Par la suite, seule la famille elle même avait accès aux vidéos depuis leur ordinateur ou téléphone portable, pouvant ainsi toujours garder un œil sur leur enfant... et sûr les nourrices. Dès qu'il sorti de l'agence, Reese prit son portable et appela son patron qui décrocha, mais plutôt tardivement selon Reese.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir accéder aux caméras des trois familles chez qui elle est employée ? Demanda Reese.

\- Je peux toujours essayer en tout cas. Je ne pense pas que se sera bien difficile, mais sait-on jamais.

\- Sinon, j'ai dit aux Palmer avoir entendu parler d'Amanda et j'ai demandé en quelque sorte à la rencontré.

\- Parfait, vous aller pouvoir vous rapprocher d'elle ainsi. Je dois vous laisser.

\- Finch ? L'interpella Reese avant que l'informaticien ne raccroche.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous comptez revenir bientôt ? Demanda péniblement Reese.

\- Je ne suis pas parti Mr Reese, nous ne sommes pas au même endroit, c'est tout, lui répondit l'informaticien.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire Finch. Hier vous ne vous êtes pas montré, aujourd'hui semble être une répétition de la veille...

\- Je peux très bien travailler d'ici, rétorqua Finch.

\- Et c'est où "ici" ? Je m'inquiète juste pour vous, lui dit Reese. _Et vous me manquez vraiment,_ se retint-il de dire.

\- Mr Reese, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul, je pensais que vous comprendriez.

\- Je comprends, mais combien de temps encore comptez-vous m'éviter ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex-agent.

\- Ce n'est pas personnel Mr Reese, j'ai juste...

\- Bien sur que ça l'est. Juste une heure, même une demi-heure suffira, mais je veux vérifier moi-même que vous allez bien. Vous me le devez bien, vu le nombre de fois où vous avez voulu vérifier que moi j'allais bien, le supplia presque Reese.

\- C'est différent Mr Reese, vous, vous étiez blessé.

\- Vous l'êtes aussi. Peut-être pas de la même manière dont vous l'entendez, mais...

\- Ça suffit Mr Reese ! S'emporta quelque peu Finch. Vous n'avez aucune raison valable de...

\- Si je vous en donne une, vous accepterez de venir à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Reese plein d'espoir.

\- Je...

\- Finch... implora John.

\- Bien, de toute façon j'ai besoin de récupérer certaines données sur mon ordinateur. J'y serai dans une heure.

\- À dans une heure dans ce cas, lui répondit Reese plus que soulagé, même si une heure lui semblait loin sur ce coup là.

Reese était tellement pressé de voir Finch, qu'à peine avait-il raccroché, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour êtes sûr de ne pas le manquer. Il s'assura que tout allait bien du côté de leur numéro. Cette dernière était rentrée chez elle et s'était installée devant la télé. Tout était Ok.

Finch quand à lui, réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il venait de promettre à son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas encore la force de le voir, sachant que ses sentiments pour lui avait grandi au point qu'il en oublie une date aussi importante que celle de l'anniversaire de Grace... celle qu'il était sensé aimer à tout jamais. Il avait bien sûr remarqué son attachement pour l'ex-agent de la CIA, mais n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse évoluer de la sorte. Et ce n'est que devant le fait accompli qu'il s'en rendait finalement compte. Telle une évidence, la vérité lui sautait désormais aux yeux. Trop flagrante pour être encore ignorée : il était finalement tombé amoureux de son partenaire et associé.

Ce n'était pas un euphémisme que de dire qu'il avait était surpris d'arriver à cette conclusion, enfin, d'une certaine manière en tout cas. Parce qu'en y pensant plus sérieusement, il comprit qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt... vraiment plus tôt. Son envie irrépressible d'être près de lui, cette sensation de vide qu'il ressentait au départ de ce dernier, sa peur de le perdre pour de bon à chaque fois qu'une mission tournait mal, ce plaisir indescriptible qui s'insinuait en lui juste avec quelques mots de la part de Reese, ou même les taquineries de ce dernier... Tout ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais comme d'habitude, il avait dû faire l'autruche et rejeté au loin cette vérité. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il ne se sentait pas digne de ses sentiments et même s'il savait qu'il s'était aventuré dans une voie à sens unique, devoir mentir à son coéquipier le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, tout du moins plus qu'au début de leur partenariat.

L'heure était finalement écoulée et Finch fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque. Il s'installa tout naturellement à son ordinateur, Bear venant à ses pieds réclamer quelques caresses. Finch s'amusa ainsi deux trois minutes, avant de reporter toute son attention aux écrans en face de lui.

\- Ravi de vous revoir aussi Finch, lui dit Reese, brisant ainsi le silence de la pièce.

Finch se tourna vers lui mais n'ajouta rien. Reese reprit alors :

\- J'ai rendez-vous dans deux heures avec Amanda à l'agence.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Comme le fait que vous soyez venu, répondit-il.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi cette réponse avait eu l'air de blesser l'informaticien. Mais pourquoi cela ? Il décida d'ignorer ceci pour le moment, pour ne pas prendre le risque de braquer Finch et de le faire fuir.

\- Vous restez travailler ici ou vous repartez après avoir pris ce dont vous aviez besoin ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu tendu.

\- Maintenant que je suis là, autant rester. Et puis, ça sera plus facile pour mes recherches... avoua Finch.

Même si une partie de lui regrettait un peu d'être venu, il était pourtant soulagé de pouvoir revoir Reese et se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il l'avait vraiment inquiété. Cela le touchait et le blessait en même temps, rendant ses sentiments encore plus complexes et ses cachotteries encore plus lourdes à porter. Mais de voir Reese soulagé de savoir qu'il restait lui fit plaisir. Son partenaire tenait vraiment à lui...

Finalement Reese parti à l'agence qui employait Amanda. Ils parlèrent autour d'une tasse de café, les Palmer semblaient tourner un peu trop autour de la jeune femme, qui elle, semblait tendue à chaque fois que l'un d'eux entrait dans la pièce. Reese posa plusieurs questions concernant ses disponibilités, ses diplômes, essayant d'en savoir plus sûr l'agence et sur les Palmer... questions qui semblaient gêner la jeune femme. Reese repartit finalement un peu plus d'une demi-heure après. James Palmer s'approcha de la jeune femme avant de l'emmener dans son bureau.

Reese se rendit une nouvelle fois à la bibliothèque où il fut soulagé de retrouver son partenaire.

\- Rien de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela à une quelconque importance mais je viens d'avoir confirmation qu'une série de cambriolage semble avoir eu lieu dans la zone résidentielle où habitent certaines familles employant leur nounou chez les Palmer.

\- La même zone mais pas les mêmes maisons ?

\- Non, aucune de ces maisons ne faisait appel à une nourrice mais c'était assez intriguant pour que je vous en fasse part, lui répondit Finch tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

\- Donc lors de mon premier jour de surveillance...  
\- Exactement, il y avait eu un autre cambriolage. Les Hudson venaient de rentrer d'une semaine de vacances quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils leur manquaient des bijoux de famille ainsi que plusieurs tableaux. De plus, l'alarme ne c'est pas déclenché.

\- Je ne vois pourtant pas le rapport avec Amanda, dit Reese. A moins qu'elle ait vu le cambrioleur entrer ou sortir d'une des maisons.

\- C'est plausible, mais ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse. Il nous faudrait des preuves.

\- J'y travaille Finch, j'y travaille.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la soirée à chercher un lien entre Amanda, l'agence et les cambriolages. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment, Reese interpella Finch :

\- Vous serez là demain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de promesse en l'air, alors vous devrez vous en contenter, dit-il avant de partir pour de bon.

\- Bien, murmura Reese une fois seul.

Il parti seulement quelques minutes après, s'assurant que les gamelles de Bear étaient pleines, au cas où Finch ne repasserait pas le lendemain matin.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Jeudi matin, Reese se rendit à leur base, boissons en mains au cas où. Il eu alors du mal à dissimuler sa surprise en voyant que Finch était déjà présent.

\- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ? Demanda Finch soupçonneux alors que Reese lui tendait son thé.

\- Je ne le savais pas, je l'espérais seulement.

 _Pourquoi ?_ Eu envie de lui demander Finch. Il s'abstint cependant, n'étant pas tout à faire sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse de son partenaire.

\- Où travaille Amanda aujourd'hui? Demanda Reese devant le léger trouble de Finch et voulant lui changer les idées.

\- Je vous envoi l'adresse sur votre portable. C'est fait.

\- Parfait. Merci Finch, répondit poliment Reese en lui souriant.

 _Je joue à un jeu dangereux,_ pensa Finch face au sourire si naturel de son coéquipier. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de tomber amoureux... de lui de surcroît,_ s'autoflagella t-il.

Reese parti finalement à l'adresse où devait se trouver la jeune femme et fut alors surpris de voir que les enfants étaient là mais pas Amanda. Il pirata le portable d'une des personnes présentes pour s'en servir de micro.

\- Tout de même, c'est bien la première fois qu'ils décommandent une de leur nourrice au dernier moment, dit alors une femme d'une trentaine d'année, un enfant dans les bras.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils en envoyaient une autre, lui dit l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Oui, mais tout de même. Benjamin s'était déjà bien attaché à Amanda.

\- C'est un enfant Clara, et puis ce n'est que pour une journée. Elle à eu une urgence familiale tout de même.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et puis si toutes les nourrices sont du même calibre qu'Amanda, il n'y a pas de souci à avoir, reprit Clara soulagée par les propos de celui que Reese identifia comme étant son mari. J'espère tout de même que tout ira bien pour elle, c'est une gentille fille.

Reese coupa le micro avant de joindre Finch pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Elle à bien reçu un appel de sa mère, hier dans la soirée. Par contre je ne sais pas comment les Palmer ont pu savoir pour son absence, Amanda n'a pas cherché à les joindre après l'appel de sa mère...

\- Alors comment ont-ils pu prévenir la famille chez qui elle devait aller aujourd'hui, qu'elle ne le pourrait pas ?

\- Pas la moindre idée Mr Reese.

\- Je pense qu'un petit tour à l'agence s'impose et ensuite je ferai un détour chez Amanda. Simple précaution. Sinon, vous avez localisé son portable ?

\- J'étais justement en train de le faire, et il semble qu'il soit chez elle.

\- L'aurait-elle oublié avant de partir ? Ajouta Reese, réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et... s'interrompit-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Soyez prudent, ajouta finalement Finch après une hésitation.

\- Toujours Finch, toujours... _Pas envie de vous donner d'autre raisons d'inquiétude,_ pensa Reese sans pour autant trouver le courage de le dire à haute voix.

Quand Reese arriva à l'agence, celle-ci était fermée, un mot sur la porte disant que tout serait de nouveau ouvert dans l'après-midi. Cela n'empêcha pas Reese d'entrer, bien au contraire, cela l'arrangeait même beaucoup. Il fouilla le bureau de la secrétaire à l'accueil avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Rebecca, mais n'y trouva rien. Il se rendit finalement dans le bureau de son mari, James et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir bredouille, il remarqua des marques symétriques sur le mur, signe que le haut du meuble s'ouvrait. Il tira sur les livres avant bouger une des statues. Comme par magie le haut du meuble s'ouvrit en deux, laissant apparaître des écrans de surveillance. Il appela immédiatement Finch.

\- Il n'y a qu'une raison : il n'y a pas que les parents qui semblent accéder aux vidéos.

\- Ça expliquerait les cambriolages si s'étaient bien ces maisons qui étaient visées.

\- Et si... commença l'informaticien avant de s'interrompre.

Reese pouvait l'entendre pianoter à toute vitesse.

\- Je crois savoir comment les maisons cambriolées étaient choisies et pourquoi les alarmes ne se sont jamais déclenchées.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai accès aux même images que vous maintenant Mr Reese, vous pouvez piloter les caméras je pense.

\- Oui, il y a de quoi les contrôler à distance et... Je vois. Ils ne s'en servaient pas pour garder un œil sur les enfants, mais plutôt sur les voisins !

\- Et oui, je me demandais pourquoi installer des caméras si chères et si sophistiquées pour seulement garder des enfants. Prendre d'autres caméras aurait été tout aussi efficace et bien moins cher.

\- Vous êtes un génie Finch, vous le savez ?

\- Merci, répondit Finch gêné. Et pour Amanda ?

\- Elle a peut-être tout découvert ? Vu toute la surveillance à laquelle elle avait droit quand je l'ai rencontré ici même.

\- Ils avaient peur qu'elle parle. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est sûrement en danger. Ils sont absents pour des raisons inexpliquées tout comme Amanda !

\- Je pars tout de suite chez elle.

Reese grimpa à toute vitesse dans sa voiture se rendant au domicile de la jeune femme. Quand il arriva chez elle, la porte était entrouverte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

\- Vous venez voir Amanda ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblant légèrement.

\- Oui, répondit Reese. Enfin, elle était sensée travailler mais j'ai entendu dire par ses patrons qu'elle avait eu une urgence familiale. J'étais inquiet pour elle, répondit Reese.

\- Je crois que ma fille à des problèmes, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Reese la fit entrer, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout naturellement, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui servir un verre d'eau.

\- Merci, heu...

\- John. Est-ce que vous savez quels problèmes elle pourrait avoir ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Elle m'a juste dit il y a quelques jours qu'elle devait me voir au plus vite, qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- C'était donc bien ça... murmura Reese plus pour lui même que pour la mère d'Amanda.

\- Vous savez ce qui ce passe ?

\- Je pense savoir.

\- Vous allez pouvoir l'aider alors ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Vous savez c'est une bonne fille. Elle a toujours aimé aider les autres mais depuis que Christopher, son fiancé, est décédé, elle s'est renfermée sur elle même. Elle ne laisse plus personne l'approcher. Des connaissances oui, des amis non... Alors une nouvelle relation ! Elle-même pense ne pas le mériter ! Vous vous rendez-compte ? Elle se sent tellement coupable qu'elle pense ne pas mériter le droit d'être amoureuse, d'être tout simplement heureuse, avoua Meredith en larmes.

À ces mots, Reese ne put s'empêcher de penser à Finch.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Mme Heller.

\- Vous allez chercher mon bébé ? Vous allez me la ramener saine et sauve, n'est-ce pas ? L'implora-t-elle.

\- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Quant à vous, allez à ce commissariat et demandez à parler au lieutenant Carter. Je la connais et je vais tout lui expliquer en chemin. Elle pourra ainsi vous prévenir dès que j'aurais retrouvé votre fille.

\- Très bien, merci.

Ils se séparèrent au bas de l'immeuble. Finch lui fit rapidement parvenir l'adresse du domicile des Palmer. Si elle n'était pas là-bas, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être. Il contacta Carter, la prévenant de l'arrivée de Mme Palmer, lui racontant l'histoire de l'agence de baby-sitting servant de couverture pour des cambriolages. Carter fut soulagée de savoir enfin qui était derrière tout ceci, leur supérieur commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter d'avoir des résultats.

Il arriva enfin au domicile des Palmer et ces derniers étaient bien présents. Ils semblaient même se disputer dans le salon. James avait une arme à la main... Reese fit le tour de la maison avant de trouver la porte menant à la cave. Il y entra doucement et y trouva Amanda, ligotée et bâillonnée. Il défit le tissu qui servait à la faire taire.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider, d'accord ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Il dénoua les cordes qui l'entravait avant de la conduire dehors. Il appela alors Carter qui lui dit qu'elle serait là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Quand elle arriva enfin sur les lieux avec Fusco, les Palmer étaient à leur tour ligotés, l'arme sur la table de la salle à manger, Amanda non loin de John. Maintenant en parfaite sécurité, Reese put repartir après les remerciements d'Amanda et de sa mère.

Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque. Quand il arriva en haut des escaliers il y trouva Finch en train de se préparer à partir.

\- Vous sortez ? Demanda Reese soupçonneux.

\- Oui, nous avons fini et j'ai autre chose de prévu.

\- Vous avez entendu ma conversation avec Mme Heller ? Demanda Reese.

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Vous savez à qui m'a fait penser ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

\- Non, répondit l'informaticien ne souhaitant pas demander à qui cela lui avait fait penser.

\- Vous, Harold.

\- Moi... déglutit-il péniblement.

\- Oui, vous. Il est fort probable que je regrette ce que je vais faire, il est plus que sûr que je vais vous perdre, mais le moment est venu il me semble.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-il en s'approchant des escaliers.

\- Je vous aime, dit-il alors que Finch passait tout près de lui. Et si j'ai bien compris ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, il n'est pas incorrect de penser que vous m'aimez aussi.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Répondit Finch d'un ton plus dur qu'a l'accoutumé.

\- Vous avez dit vous même que si vous aviez oublié son anniversaire c'est à cause de moi, si je me suis trompé, dites moi où ?

\- …

Finch ne put rien répondre à ça... Après tout Reese avait vu juste. Oui, il s'en voulait de l'aimer. Mais pas parce que c'était Reese mais plutôt parce qu'il avait le sentiment de trahir Grace qui, elle, le croyait mort et qui souffrait toujours de sa perte. Elle souffrait à cause de lui et il n'était pas juste que lui retrouve le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre et pas elle. Tant qu'elle-même n'aurait pas refait sa vie, il lui serait impossible de le faire lui-même.

\- Mr Reese, commença enfin l'informaticien, si vous pensez que vous n'êtes pas capable de continuer notre collaboration telle qu'elle est, autant travailler séparément voir même arrêter.

\- Vous me renvoyez ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? Lui demanda John.

\- Non, justement, j'ai besoin de vous. _J'ai même constamment besoin de vous_ , pensa-t-il. Nous pouvons continuer à travailler ensemble à partir du moment où ce sujet et définitivement clos.

\- Vous vous rendez-compte que c'est du chantage que vous me faites ? Vous me demandez de ne plus vous aimer en fait. Vous me demandez d'oublier qu'en réalité mes sentiments ne sont pas si unilatéraux que je le pensais. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me...

\- Suffit ! Je vous laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir. En attendant, je vous laisse vous occuper de Bear et si un numéro tombe je vous aiderai, mais pas d'ici.

Finch parti alors. John savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas la force de faire comme si de rien était, pas maintenant qu'il savait avec certitude que Finch l'aimait aussi. Et puis, il se doutait que l'informaticien aurait lui aussi beaucoup de mal à faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'une certaine manière c'était comme si il venait de perdre le lien qui l'unissait à son partenaire. Il avait tout perdu : leur relation, sa confiance, leur complicité et peut-être-même Finch lui même.

Reese passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, son téléphone tout près de lui, alors que Finch, lui, passait tout son temps sur le banc en face de chez Grace.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Finch ne se montra pas. Pas plus le surlendemain et encore moins le jour suivant. Reese s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait désactivé la puce GPS qu'il avait caché dans ses lunettes. Trois jours après leur dernière discussion un nouveau numéro était sorti et bien qu'il ait travaillé ensemble, Reese avait l'impression d'être revenu au point où en était leur relation au début de leur collaboration, au moment où il n'était qu'un employé face à son patron... sauf que c'était pire, parce que là il ressentait un vide en lui. Vide qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti au début de leur partenariat. Il se doutait bien que cela devait être encore plus dur pour Finch, partagé entre ses sentiments à son égard et son sentiment de trahison envers Grace. Leur mission fut achevée avec succès, mais sans qu'ils ne se voient, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes...

Les pensées de Finch étaient en effet en contradiction depuis un moment déjà. Son envie d'être avec Reese et sa peur de se retrouver à proximité de ce dernier. Son envie d'entendre sa voix, de voir son sourire et la peur du plaisir qu'il ressentirait alors. Plus il essayait de rejeter ses sentiments et plus ceux-ci venaient le hanter. Il en venait même à penser que c'était sa punition. C'était à cause de lui d'une certaine manière si John avait perdu celle qu'il aimait autrefois... et voilà que, bien plus tard, il en tombait aussi amoureux. L'ironie du sort...

Après une semaine de planque devant l'immeuble de la fiancée de l'informaticien, Reese put enfin le voir. Reese ayant laissé son portable à la bibliothèque, si Finch cherchait à le localiser, il penserait qu'il s'y trouvait. Après tout, il y avait passé le plus clair de son temps, en dehors de leur mission.

\- Attendez, l'interpella Reese alors que Finch faisait déjà demi-tour. Soit vous acceptez de m'écouter ailleurs soit je vous dis tout ici. Il n'y en aura que pour quelques minutes, ajouta-t-il voyant que l'informaticien s'apprêtait à refuser.

\- Bien, cinq minutes alors.

Au départ il avait pensé refuser, mais son désir de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Reese l'avait finalement emporté. Ils ne se rendirent pas à la bibliothèque mais à l'appartement qui leur servait de planque pour leurs numéros.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-alors Finch alors que Reese refermait la porte derrière lui.

Reese avait déjà réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Finch et il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que plutôt que des mots, des actes seraient peut-être plus parlants. Il attira alors Finch tout contre lui. Quelque peu réticent au début, il le sentit tout de même se détendre légèrement alors, il lui sourit simplement et lui avoua de nouveau.

\- Je vous aime Harold.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il s'emparait subitement de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le tremblement des mains de Finch alors que ce dernier tentait plus ou moins de le repousser. Pourtant, il put finalement le sentir lui retourner son baiser. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, allant même jusqu'à glisser sa langue entra les lèvres malmenées de Finch. Ce dernier resserra ses mains sur la veste de Reese, au niveau de la poitrine, alors qu'un gémissement venait se perdre dans sa bouche. Reese s'éloigna finalement, Finch posa alors son front sur l'épaule de Reese qui avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je vous aime, l'entendit murmurer Finch tout contre son oreille.

Finch du se mordre la lèves pour ne pas lui répondre : _Je vous aime aussi._

\- Une fois vous m'avez dit que j'étais têtu, mais vous l'êtes tout autant, voir bien plus.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu faire, il savait que cette remarque l'avait fait sourire, ce qui était bien le cas.

\- Je sais que vous avez besoin de temps et je suis d'ailleurs prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, mais je vous prie Harold, ne m'abandonnez pas. Tout mais pas ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si... l'entendit alors murmurer Reese.

\- Tout comme Amanda, tout comme moi, tout comme n'importe qui dans ce bas monde, vous avez le droit d'être heureux ou d'aimer Finch. Et le nier n'y changera rien en plus.

Finch en avait déjà pleinement conscience. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus en dehors du fait qu'il pensait trahir Grace, c'était de réaliser à quelle vitesse Reese était entré dans son cœur. Il lui semblait que du jour au lendemain Reese était devenu son monde. Alors, même si c'était prématuré de voir les choses ainsi, il craignait surtout le jour où il le perdrait lui aussi. Leur métier était bien trop dangereux après tout. Il avait déjà failli le perdre à de nombreuses reprises...

Il avait pleinement accepté ses sentiments et savait aussi que le bonheur qu'il ressentait dans les bras de Reese était tout ce qu'il voulait désormais. Cette chaleur, cette douceur, ce sentiment de sécurité il ne le ressentirait jamais ailleurs. Son cœur avait pris sa décision depuis bien longtemps mais il semblait que son esprit venait, lui, de la prendre seulement maintenant.

\- Je vous aime aussi, avoua-t-il finalement la peur au ventre, le cœur battant mais un faible sourire aux lèves.

Pour toutes réponse Reese l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et il put sentir, cette fois-ci, le sourire de l'informaticien tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez bien fait d'accepter de me parler ailleurs que dans la rue.

\- Vous n'auriez tout de même pas osé faire cela dehors ? Demanda Finch toujours dans les bras de John.

\- Bien sûr que si, cela me semblait être le seul moyen de vous convaincre, répondit Reese tout en voyant Finch se décomposer petit à petit à ces paroles.

Ce dernier avait en effet imaginé la même scène se déroulant dans la rue... devant tous ces inconnus. Il savait parfaitement que son partenaire en était réellement capable et fut alors plus que soulagé d'être venu ici.

\- Donc, commença Reese, ramenant ainsi Finch à la réalité, à partir de demain on reprend nos habitudes ? Le thé du matin à la bibliothèque ?

\- Évidemment, vous ne savez même pas combien mon thé du matin m'a manqué. Et Bear aussi.

\- Pas moi ? Lui demanda Reese, voulant le taquiner un peu.

\- Pas vraiment... répondit Finch après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.

\- Dans ce cas pas de thé demain !

\- Tant que vous venez, thé ou pas ce n'est pas si important, avoua alors Finch surprenant quelque peu Reese par cette confession soudaine mais bienvenue.

\- Dans ce cas, sachez que je serais là demain, et après-demain et encore après après-demain et encore et encore... Et comme ça jusqu'à ce que vous ne vouliez plus de moi.

\- Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, lui dit Finch.

\- Heureux de l'entendre. Vous vous en voulez encore Harold ? De m'aimez ? Demanda finalement Reese, voulant en avoir le cœur net.

\- Non, pour cela je ne m'en suis pas vraiment voulu mais... je sais que je dois, et je le veux d'ailleurs, passer à autre chose. Alors non, je ne regrette et ne regretterait rien en ce qui vous concerne. Rassuré ?

\- Oh oui ! Bien maintenant on va pouvoir fêter dignement nos retrouvailles.

\- Parce que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose ? Lui demanda Finch.

\- Oui, et j'ai bien l'intention de commencer maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

Alors que Finch allait ajouter quelque chose son portable vibra. Finch le sortit de sa poche avant d'ajouter :

\- Désolé Mr Reese, mais nous avons un nouveau numéro.

\- Bien, au moins la Machine aura eu la gentillesse d'attendre la fin de notre conversation, c'est déjà ça.

\- Ce n'est que parti remise, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Finch devant l'air déçu de l'ex-agent de la CIA.

\- J'espère bien. Je dirais même que si notre mission le permet, tout ce que j'avais prévu est reporté à ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? S'étrangla à moitié Finch.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Finch le cœur battant en pensant déjà à ce soir.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé...

\- … remettons nous au travail, le coupa Finch.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement main dans la main. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois arrivé dans la rue. Le boulot les attendait, tout comme leur toute nouvelle histoire à tous les deux... histoire à laquelle ils avaient bien l'intention de donner une fin heureuse.


End file.
